


love letters to jaemin

by dinoyah



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 21:29:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14602098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dinoyah/pseuds/dinoyah
Summary: Jaemin receives tons of love letters every week, but he only looks forward to seeing one.





	love letters to jaemin

Every day, opening his locker is a tumultuous task for Na Jaemin, as fangirls and secret admirers constantly stuff it with love letters. When he finally manages to open it, he’s met with a sea of envelopes. However, he only looks for one addressed to ‘the biggest idiot i know’, and in it a drawing of moomin with flowers and words that are written messily, ‘Jaemin sunbae i like you a lot, would you like to go on a date with me?’ He smiles and puts it in his bag, conveniently ignoring the other letters he received. This is the 52nd letter he received from Renjun, and nope, Jaemin totally did not keep count.

  
Renjun started it as a joke, and after doing it week after week, it became a past time. He wouldn’t admit it to himself but he enjoys seeing Jaemin’s reaction upon reading the love letters addressed to him. ‘This girl is trying too hard? What does she mean by you are the chocolate to my pie? You’re the straw to my berry?’ Jaemin complains when he reads the cringiest of lines he has seen. Renjun laughs it off, ‘i guess they have been listening to too much love songs lately.’ Jaemin then crushes the love letter and bins it. ‘Too bad i guess they have no idea how much i hate cheesy lines,’ unless they are said by me of course, Jaemin laughs to himself.

 

When Jaemin first opened Renjun’s letter to him, the image of moomin immediately reminded him of his best friend. ‘Wait a minute, Huang Renjun, is this from you?’ Jaemin hated to admit it but it made his heart skip a beat to receive something like this from Renjun even though they are best friends. ‘Gotcha!! How did you even realise?’ Renjun questioned and Jaemin immediately replied, ‘the moomin gave it away! No girls our age would watch a cartoon about a hippo!’ Renjun gasped, ‘how dare you disrespect moomin right in front of me?!’ and proceeded to put Jaemin in a chokehold (of love?). Jaemin couldn’t help but smile at his best friend’s response to an insult of his favourite character.  
  
This happened every week for the next school year and Jaemin kept every single letter from Renjun, even though Renjun was sure Jaemin would never do so. Every letter was the same, and yet different. The drawing of moomin was different each time, moomin holding flowers, and slowly evolved to involve moomin Renjun and moomin Jaemin playing together and Jaemin loved it. He refused to admit that to his best friend, but receiving Renjun’s letters every week made him happy, even if Renjun thought it was a joke by writing the exact same words of ‘Jaemin sunbae would you go out with me?’ every week.  
  
Jaemin never accepted any confessions, be it through a love letter or verbally. But in the third year of high school, it was the first time Renjun witnessed Jaemin rejecting someone. It was during lunch period when a second year came looking for Jaemin and she was known to be one of the most popular girls in school. ‘Jaemin sunbae, I have been observing you for a long time and I would really like to go out with you.’  
  
‘Ah, I’m sorry but I already have someone I like,’ he replied while scratching his head, feeling embarrassed. It was never easy to reject someone when they approach you so sincerely.  
  
‘Wait, who is this lucky person?’ Girls, Jaemin thought, sure do love gossip. ‘it’s not for you to know since that person in question doesn’t know it yet.’ Jaemin laughed it off and walked back to the classroom as if nothing happened.  
  
Jaemin has someone he likes? As his best friend, Renjun couldn’t believe Jaemin mentioned nothing to him. When Jaemin returns to his seat next to Renjun, he was immediately bombarded with questions, ‘you like someone right now? I can’t believe you didn’t tell me? Who? Do i know them? Since when?’ Renjun couldn’t help himself, he felt... uncomfortable. Knowing Jaemin likes someone made him feel some sort of vague pain in his chest. He can’t help but frown at himself.

  
‘Whoa whoa hold on there Injun-ah, one question at a time. But yeah i guess i have someone i like now? I’m not a hundred percent sure, but i’m getting there.’ Jaemin answered. Renjun frowned even deeper upon hearing Jaemin’s reply, ‘oh so you aren’t going to mention who this person is?’ ‘When the time is right, you will be the first to know, i promise.’ Renjun went on to ignore Jaemin for the rest of the day as he can’t help but feel disappointed by Jaemin’s answer.

  
When Jaemin finally opened his locker today, he didn’t receive the letter he was looking forward to. Renjun’s letter. A wave of disappointment washed through him as he closed his locker and begin his journey back home alone. This was the first time he walked home alone in ages, as Renjun was always with him. Talking about his love for moomin, about school and just everything under the sun. Jaemin kind of misses that and he promises to let Renjun know about his feelings soon.

  
That day, Renjun walked home alone too. It was the first time in as long as he remembered befriending Jaemin that he did so. It confuses him why he felt dejected after hearing that Jaemin liked someone and how Jaemin refused to tell him who the person was. He didn’t even put the letter into Jaemin’s locker today. One less wouldn’t hurt right, he thought since Jaemin cleared his locker of love letters without reading any of them. He can’t help but feel sad about the situation.

  
That night, Jaemin knocked on the door of Renjun’s apartment. When the door opened, he came face to face with a soulless Renjun who looked like he cried himself to sleep. ‘Injun-ah, what’s the matter with you? You left me alone earlier after school and walked home alone. Now you look like death. What happened?’  
  
You happened, Renjun thinks to himself as he walked into the room. Jaemin followed after him, ‘Renjun, just tell me what happened. It hurts to see you sad. You even forgot to play that practical joke on me today.’  
  
A joke, he thought. To Renjun, it began as a joke, but as time passed he realised he enjoyed doing it. Drawing moomin was enjoyable, and he knew Jaemin liked his art too. It began as drawing one moomin only, but as his feelings for Jaemin grew, he began to draw another moomin. Renjun moomin and Jaemin moomin. If only Jaemin knew the significance of his moomin drawings.  
  
Despite Renjun ignoring him, Jaemin continued, ‘look, i brought something today.’ He dug out the letters Renjun has written to him the past 2 and a half years of high school, all addressed to ‘the biggest idiot i know’. Renjun saw the pile of letters and he gasped, ‘You kept them all?’  
  
‘Of course i did, you were the one who gave them to me right?’ Jaemin smiled and took one step closer to Renjun. ‘I know what you wrote on the letters are for fun, but I am being a hundred percent serious right now. Will you go out with me Huang Renjun?’  
  
Jaemin’s smile while asking Renjun blinded him, it felt like the sun was shining right at him. The feeling of warmth enveloped him and he felt relief. So the person he liked all along was me, he mused and he felt like the happiest person on Earth. ‘Let me think about it. I will give you my answer tomorrow,’ Renjun smirked as he pushed Jaemin out of his room and his apartment. ‘Good night, Jaemin.’ He said before he closed the door in Jaemin’s face.

  
Jaemin woke up the next day feeling like trash. He was afraid to go to school, especially to meet Renjun as he’s not ready to hear the answer. The walk to school was longer than ever as he was immersed in his thoughts. What if Renjun rejects him? Can they still remain as friends? He shivers as he imagines the scenarios in his head. He gets himself mentally prepared as he steps into the school compound.  
  
Another day, another fight with his overstuffed locker. Who even gets to school this early to put love letters in his locker, Jaemin thinks to himself. When he finally opens his locker, a huge moomin plushie falls out alongside a letter addressed to ‘the biggest idiot i know’. Jaemin’s heart begins to race as he opens the letter. ‘Yes’ was written in Renjun’s usual messy scrawl and his heart goes soft looking at the picture Renjun drew. Renjun moomin hugging Jaemin moomin with hearts surrounding the two hippos.

  
Jaemin can’t help the smile that crawls on his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading till the end and i apologise for the crappy work uwu


End file.
